


Mr. Bane Will See You Now

by TRIGGERED



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Office Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRIGGERED/pseuds/TRIGGERED
Summary: Alec sleeps with his boss.





	Mr. Bane Will See You Now

**Author's Note:**

> Request pairing/plot in comments or on tumblr.  
> Will not turn down any request, no matter what pairing or plot ([see exception](https://triggeringnotworthit.tumblr.com)).  
> Be careful what you wish for.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING!  
> Check all tags before reading.  
> If you see even one tag that you do not approve of, please do not read.

          They always said the first cut was the deepest. The same could be said about the first thrust. Arms reaching up over his shoulders, gripping the desk on each side of his head, fingers curling around the oak as he arched his back. Crying out as he felt the thick pole split him down the middle, toes curling in his shoes as the breath was knocked right out of him.

          “You liked that?” the deep, rich voice purred out above him, hands reaching to grip between his own just beside his head, trapping him between hardwood and a solid body.

          “Y-yeah… Fuck. Do that again.” Mr. Lightwood’s eyes fluttered with his own words. He felt the request granted by the cock of his employer, the name on the bottom of his paycheques, as Mr. Bane buried himself bone deep inside him. It slipped almost fully out of his hole before it rammed straight back in. Gasping once more, he wrapped his legs tighter around the man’s waist. His pants were around his ankles creating a loop that the gorgeous, hot man stood within. If Mr. Lightwood could change one thing about his workplace, it would be to abandon working altogether to please this man instead.

          “Mr. Lightwood, you are considerably tight this morning.” There was another long deep thrust that almost pushed Mr. Lightwood’s head from the desk with the force, his tailbone ground against the edge of the wood causing him to grit his teeth at the pain mixing with the searing pleasure.

          “I saved myself for you, Mr. Bane.” He licked his lips through puffs of breath and grinned ear to ear. The deep chuckle that vibrated from Mr. Bane’s chest as he pressed down over him, crushing his employee’s younger body as it did.

Fuck, this man was going to rip him in half. “Harder. Fuck. Me. Harder!” Losing himself, he pushed his heels into the Mr. Bane’s back, urging him on as the pace picked up. The intensity of his moves caused the items on his desk to rattle and fall over. His wrists ached from the angle and his ass was starting to burn when the slapping of hips to cheeks picked up.

Mr Lightwood cried out as one hard shift hit his prostate head on.

          “Fucking. Take me,” Mr Bane grunted. “Take my cock.” The growls escaping Mr Bane’s throat were primal, filthy. The table had been screwed down for this very reason; so he could get the most out of this willing hot body beneath him.

          Thrusts became jabs as the moves went from long to short, from smooth to sharp. Mr. Lightwood couldn’t take it. Lord, this man was something else, he was an animal. He was going to cum just from his cock inside him-- he didn’t even need to touch himself. This was the Bane effect; the effect that cut off the rest of the world and sent all available blood straight to his dick.

When he had accepted the job as Mr. Bane’s secretary, he never in his wildest dreams pictured that this would be his life. Life was so fucking good.

          “You’re so big,” the younger of the two moaned. Mr. Lightwood’s boyfriend wasn’t small, but Mr. Bane was so much bigger. So much stronger as well. He oozed power from the tip. His head slid back, finally off the edge of the desk, his neck bending back. Mr. Bane was practically mounting the furniture to keep going, to keep giving that extra inch that escaped him with each powerful jolt. His knees clambered over as he needed to get deeper. Fuck. Mr. Lightwood didn’t even think it was possible, he was practically reaching his vital organs as it was.

          “Not enough? ” Mr. Bane pushed his legs from round him, hips going around to the side, not once losing the connection.

          “More-Fuck!” Mr. Lightwood cried out as he was twisted and manipulated. He didn’t even care if they could hear him down in the office. The pain heightened as he felt his focus blurring, the new angle stopping his breath. He was feeling light headed as his own erection was pressed into the crease of his stomach, squeezing it and causing his stomach to ache with the pressure. Groaning loudly as he felt his muscles cramp, he was close. But if he came now, then he’d make Mr. Bane very unhappy. “Please. Please.” He clawed his hand onto the shoulder pad of Mr. Bane’s blazer. His boss hadn’t even undressed in any way save for undoing his belt and zipper, causing his body to sweat more than it was.

          “Fuck, I hope you’re ready. I’m going fill you to the brim. You’re going to taste me when I—” The sentence fell short with one more powerful move of his body and Mr. Bane was exploding deep inside him. The feeling sent a shudder through his entire being; even the memory of that salt-laced flavour was enough for him to need a tall glass of water.

          All at once, he was left empty. he was pushed onto his back once more, legs spread wide. The hand now on his swollen penis was working him faster than an olympic sprinter. Mr. Lightwood’s chest heaved before he spurted over the attacking hand, clutching anything he could on the desk at the intensity.

When all contact left him, he dropped limp over the oak desk, panting as he watched with half lidded eyes as Mr. Bane tucked himself back in and buttoned up his pants and belt. Parting his lips with a smile, he bent down to kiss Mr. Lightwood just as wet as he felt between his legs. A palm ran between their mouths and the younger man groaned tasting himself there on the skin before he pushed up and slipped from the side onto his legs. They shook as the blood travelled back to them.

          “What’s next on the agenda?” Mr. Bane sat down and put his feet on the his desk as he flicked through his ipad, checking his emails.

          “You have a meeting at 11:30,” the secretary breathed out as he calmed. He closed his eyes as he bent to pull up his pants from the heap around his ankles on the floor, the new position causing him to smile dreamily.

The best thing about coming to work in the morning was the feeling of his boss’ cum slipping out of his ass.

          “You’ve made quite a mess,” Mr. Bane hummed behind him, looking over the state of his desk. “Be of use and fix this, would you?” He motioned to the stationary.

          Mr. Lightwood smiled once he was dressed for the public eye once more, spending his time rearranging the objects as there was a knock at the door.

          “Enter,” Mr. Bane shouted, not looking up from his work.

          “Alexander!” The man smiled as he entered, placing his palm to Mr. Lightwood’s back, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

          “Hey, you,” the man smiled and returned it, nodding as he was signaled to leave the room. With one last glance behind him, he caught Mr. Bane’s eye, smiling uncharacteristically timid with a blush lining his cheeks.

          “So,” the visitor leaned on the desk and slid over a folder, “Mr. Carmichael wanted to raise his offer to another twenty percent and in return for—” The man raised his brow, leaning down to pick up an object from the floor. “Hmm…” He placed the plaque back on the desk, wiping off a sticky white substance that caught on his finger from the engraved copper, eyeing it for a moment. “—In return for only five percent less.” His voice was a quiet mumble.

          “I see...” Mr. Bane acknowledged, looking over the man curiously, with glint in his eye. “Something catch your interest?”

          “No…” He smiled and shook his head. “It’s nothing.” Wiping it off onto his pants, he flicked open the files.

          “Mr. Bane?” A lady poked her head round the door, both men turned round with the same response. “Sorry… Asmodeus...Sir.” The woman smiled. Mr. Bane stood from his desk, placing a hand on his son’s shoulder with a small squeeze. “Your 11:30 is running late, Mr. Lightwood is on his way to collect him from the lobby.”

          “Very well. Magnus, write all this up for me and I’ll review it over lunch...Oh, and do return this to Mr. Lightwood.” He pressed his secretary’s tie into Magnus’ pocket.

 

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave a request for a pairing/plot in the comments below.
> 
> The request for this story was:  
>  _"alec having sex with magnus’s father pls? bottom alec, thx u!"_
> 
> Request queue: [list](https://triggeringnotworthit.tumblr.com/list)


End file.
